


Imagine: Castiel coming when you call for him during a bad dream, and the angel helping you fall back to sleep.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [8]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	

Castiel’s anxiously glinting blue eyes observed your tense sweat-sheened drowsing figure bathed in the faint glow of the bedside clock. White knuckles lessening their grip on the cool metal of the angel blade, his worry creased brow gradually softened at the realization you were no longer in distress.

Only seconds ago you wrestled with an all too common disquieting dream. Terrified to the core, you punched through the wall of unconsciousness, calling out to the angel in your sleep, both in the feeble utterance of his name beyond your lips, and in the deafening screams of your soul. As often happened, you calmed the instant he arrived – his very presence in the room having a soothing effect and reinforcing your tenuous hold on slumber. Restless now from the physical discomforts shadowing a vivid nightmare, you fitfully stirred, fabric tangled limbs struggling to shove off cotton sheets drenched in sweat, vacillating at the fine line between awareness and insentience.

Castiel reflexively shed his trench coat, soundlessly laying the garment over a chair. Shrugging powerful shoulders, his suit coat followed. Long fingers loosening his tie and unfastening the topmost buttons of his white shirt, he kicked off his boots, a slight smile touching his aspect at the memory of you playfully chiding him on mornings past for wearing them to bed. Considering his vessel sufficiently disrobed for the act of comforting you, he eased onto the mattress, careful not to further disturb your uneasy clutch on sleep.

Despite a mostly unconscious state, you felt his proximity – nose recognizing his smell, skin sensing his heat, soul basking in the love radiating from his angelic being. You rolled, gravitating to him, pressing your body firmly against his, instinctively burrowing into the security and warmth of his chest. “Castiel,” you murmured his name, this time in a tone of pure adoration rather than fright, “you came.”

“Always,” he whispered, gladly surrendering to your embrace, cradling his arms about your relaxing frame, fingers brushing beads of perspiration across your forehead as he affected his grace to smite your fears and lull you to a deeply restful state.

Even as goosebumps peppered your skin and a subtle shiver coursed throughout your body, you sighed contentment.

Affectionately nuzzling his chin into your rumpled hair, he cuddled you nearer, unfurling a raven feathered wing to shield your clammy skin from the chill in the air. “Always,” he whispered again – the word, uttered as a promise, carrying the weight of the overwhelming love he felt for you. Kissing the crown of your head, glistening blue eyes fluttered beneath dark lashes and closed.

What he couldn’t tell you, not because he didn’t want to, but because he didn’t know how, was that he too found supreme solace in moments like these – the shared tranquility of being together where he understood with all-encompassing clarity what it means to feel safe and to be made whole.


End file.
